good_youtubersfandomcom-20200214-history
Helryx
Helryx (formally stylized as "His Excellency, Senator Helryx of the Order of Mata Nui of Spherus Magna") is the first Toa ever created, leader of the Order of Mata-Nui and former member of the Spherus Magna Council representing his organization. History Early life Helryx was created by the Great Beings, after the end of the civil war of the Ultimus Beings. She helped in the construction of Metru Nui and was a member of the Artakha Fist. When the organization came to an end, she decided to form the Order of Mata Nui. Order of Mata Nui During the founding of the Order of Mata Nui, Helryx established the rule that the Toa, Turaga, and Matoran would not be allowed to join the organization. When the Toa Mata were transported to Daxia and woke up there for the first time, Helryx introduced them to the others, taught them about the Toa's duties and purposes, and assigned them to Hydraxon to train them. She revealed to them the purpose of the Codrex and the dangers they would face in Karda-Nui. One hundred thousand years later, Helryx secretly spoke to the Toa once more, as the Toa Nuva had completed their to-do list, they were taken to Daxia by Botar. As Trinuma placed the Staff of Artakha in a cradle of energy, she explained to the Toa that she could nullify the effects of the Great Cataclysm. Making use of this information and the tables collected by three members of the Order, Jerbraz, Johmak and Tobduk, Helryx later wrote an atlas detailing several key points, which were kept in the Library of the Order in Daxia. Shortly after, Helryx met with Takanuva and showed him the Toa Mata story using a design creature of the Order. He also introduced Krakua, a Toa of Sound that gave Takanuva the Sundial he needed. When Takanuva expressed concern about the ability of the Toa Mahri to defend Metru Nui in his absence, Helryx told him that they would have to help. After the appearance of Brutaka, Takanuva supposed that he went to help Helryx who had referred to him, and expressed his disapproval at the idea that this being was defending his city. Helryx denounced his charges, and sent it to Karda Nui, in order to inform the Toa Nuva that, if they managed to wake up Mata-Nui, Energy Storms, which had forced them to hide in the Codrex during their first visit, would untie again. War with the Fraternity Helryx began to prepare to go to war against the Brotherhood of Makuta, a conflict that she knows as the "War of Destiny". Preparing for this, he sent a test to Brutaka on a mission to rescue Makuta Miserix. Although she had told Takanuva that Brutaka would remain in Metru Nui to help the Toa Mahri, Helryx sent the warrior with a team of criminals: Roodaka, Vezon, Carapar, Takadox, Makuta Spiriah and, finally, the Dark Hunter Lariska. After his return with Miserix, Helryx sent Krakua to find Axonn who was in Voya Nui and bring him to Daxia for the preparation of the final conflict. He also sent a message to the agent of the Order of Mata Nui among the Dark Hunters, Ancient, warning him that the time had come to convince The Shadowed One to join them. His plans also led to sending Axonn and Brutaka to Zakaz to convince the Skakdi to ally themselves with the Order against the Brotherhood, and to Trinuma the mission to take Vezon from Destral. Some time later, she went to Xia and stopped her destruction at the hands of The Shadowed One by creating a wave that stopped the Dark Hunters. Then he faced his leader debating during his confrontation. She finally ended the conversation with the explosions of three of her agents in the ocean. He then told the Toa Hagah of their mission to find Makuta Teridax, and gave them to Zaktan as a guide. When the war began, Helryx gave orders to Hydraxon about the project to unite the Barraki on their side against the Makuta. He also sent Johmak to give the Toa Mahri the Heart of the Visorak, telling them to use it in Artidax. She and Keetongu flushed and went to Nynrah, where they saw the defeated Brotherhood forces. He was on the beaches of Nynrah, using his Kanohi to delve into the past of the remaining Rahkshi fragments of the battalion, in an attempt to trace its origins. Most came from sources of Energized Protodermis that the Order already knew, but finally discovered a scene with a mysterious entity composed of this substance and Chirox in a pool of substance, she estimated its location on an island north of the Keetongu homeland. There, accompanied by Keetongu, he found the entity, contained in a large lake of substance. Helryx confronted her, questioning her origin, purpose, and the dangers she had brought. Then, she threatened to destroy it, and received in response a wave that advanced towards the two beings. Just before they were affected by the tsunami, a portal created by Vezon opened behind the two fighters and the couple jumped in the portal to avoid the wave. The portal opened at a place in the Colosseum where the Toa Hagah, Zaktan, and Miserix met. At that time, the portal was reformed and Axonn and Brutaka appeared. The group gathered, began to talk about what to do, but Teridax was revealed and destroyed the Kanohi Olmak of Brutaka to prevent them from escaping, in addition to killing Zaktan. After a moment of chatting, he went to Miserix in an illusion, and the Makuta sent the Toa Hagah away in an illusion and teleported Brutaka, Axonn and Keetongu to the southern islands of the Matoran Universe. Helryx then interrogated Terdax about his fate, and the Makuta replied that he would remain in the chamber and keep him company, and that he could share all his thoughts with her. Helryx promised to find a way to resist Makuta and find a way to stop him. Category:Good Youtubers Category:Toa